L'adieu du noble des nobles
by Kptnzephi
Summary: Tandis que l'armée royale marche vers le grand pont de Myrddin, Ferdinand, rentré sur ses terres, sait qu'il s'en ira bientôt vers sa dernière bataille. Il souhaite s'assurer que sa sœur et ses jeunes frères pourront fuir leurs terres et se mettre à l'abri. A la veille de son départ, il convoque sa cadette pour lui expliquer son plan et lui dispenser une dernière leçon. [One-shot]


_Bonjour à tous! _

_Me voilà de retour avec un petit one-shot écrit à l'arrache dans le métro qui ne manquera pas, j'espère, de vous émouvoir (__je crois qu'on aura compris que j'ai un faible pour les héros tragiques__). _

_Un peu de contexte pour commencer. L'histoire se situe entre les chapitres 15 et 16 si l'on suit la chronologie des Lions de Saphir, mais du point de vue de Ferdinand (je pars du principe que chaque personnage est resté dans sa maison d'origine). L'armée de Dimitri a vaincu Gwendal dans la Vallée du Tourment et est en marche vers le pont de Myrddin. Rentré sur ses terres, Ferdinand, victime malgré lui de la grande partie d'échec qui se joue entre Hubert et Lord Arundel, sait que cette bataille sera sa dernière. Avant de chevaucher vers la mort, il souhaite s'assurer que sa jeune sœur et ses deux frères seront en sécurité quand le duché tombera. Il fait donc venir cette dernière dans ses appartements pour lui expliquer son plan._

_Tous les personnages (en dehors de Clara, Al et Charles) ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas!_

_Faites-vous un bon petit thé et à vos mouchoirs, prêts…. Partez!_

* * *

_It's the end of an innocent era_

_The beauty we know will be lost_

_We are building a bridge_

_Between heaven and hell_

_To return again_

_And why must a hero die young_

_Not to be gone and forgotten_

_So I pray for the broken_

_This is not the end of innocence_

**Kamelot - End of Innocence**

* * *

Par cette nuit sans lune, tout est noir à l'extérieur. Vu depuis le village voisin, l'immense château, symbole de la deuxième maison la plus puissante de l'Empire, doit briller comme un phare au milieu des ténèbres. Au loin, quelques lanternes luisent tels des feufolets en se déplaçant lentement. Des marchands et autres colporteurs, sûrement.

Dans le palais von Aegir, les conséquences de la guerre se font sentir de plus en plus. L'huile parfumée vient à manquer et les bougies de cire commencent à être remplacées par du suif malodorant. Bien que cela agresse les sens distingués du jeune noble, il ne dit rien. Il serait malvenu de se plaindre, pense-t-il. Le bas-peuple de l'autre côté doit souffrir bien plus que ceux qui ont la chance de vivre dans l'enceinte du domaine. Il le sait parce qu'il a toujours prêté attention aux discussions discrètes de l'armée de domestiques qui prend soin de ces lieux vieux de plusieurs siècles.

Depuis l'arrestation du duc, les choses changent et l'on sent que l'influence de la maison Aegir se réduit un peu plus chaque semaine. Tel est le prix à payer quand on tombe en disgrâce. L'immense territoire a cependant encore la chance de se trouver loin des frontières avec le Royaume de Faerghus et l'Alliance de Leicester. Ainsi, le commerce y est encore relativement florissant. En plus, le statut élevé du duché et sa position de grenier de l'Empire préserve quelque peu ses habitants. Les jeunes hommes en âge de se battre n'ont pas encore été appelés. Assurer les récoltes qui feront vivre leur armée est bien trop important. Ferdinand remercie l'impératrice pour cela. Elle ne veut pas voir le sang de fermiers rougir ses terres. Les comtés Bergliez et Varley n'ont pas eu cette chance. Les hommes patrouillant aux abords du fort inexpugnable de Merceus sont des civils et nombreux sont les fils de forgerons du comté voisin à avoir été enrôlés pour cela.

L'esprit de l'héritier de la maison Aegir s'envole vers les terres de Hrym qui jouxtent l'Alliance. Administrées par le duc déchu pendant des années, ses gens ploient sous les impôts que celui-ci a décrétés et la famine que la guerre a entraînée. Ce sentiment d'injustice rend Ferdinand plus fort. C'est pour cela qu'il se bat jour et nuit. C'est derrière cela qu'il se cache quand il regarde ses mains entachées de sang. Il aurait tant aimé succéder à son père. Il aurait tant aimé changer les choses, rendre sa prospérité passée au duché et à ses terres vassales. Il aurait tant aimé vivre suffisamment longtemps pour éradiquer la corruption qui rongeait ses terres. Malheureusement, l'échiquier dépouillé de ses pions sur lequel s'affrontent Hubert von Vestra et Volkhard von Arundel contraindra bientôt le premier à sacrifier un cavalier de plus.

Un mois plus tôt, un noble respectable est tombé au combat. Il a donné sa vie sans regret. Cet homme était un citoyen du Royaume, ayant gagné son titre par acte de chevalerie et non par hérédité, contraint à prêter allégeance à l'Empire. En tant que dauphin de la maison Aegir, Ferdinand se sent un peu responsable de sa mort. Après tout, cette bataille sur les terres brûlantes d'Ailell avait viré au bain de sang. L'impératrice, comme Lord Arundel, s'étaient tous deux opposés à ce que Ferdinand mène une petite armée vers ces lieux quand il avait appris que le gros des troupes du prince Dimitri se trouveraient là. Gwendal n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune chance. Mais Arundel avait affirmé que l'homme devait mourir, que cela était nécessaire pour assurer une victoire rapide de l'Empire. Cela révulsait le jeune homme. Rien, aucune _ambition_, aucun _idéal_, aucune _cause_ ne saurait justifier une telle boucherie.

Quelques jours plus tard, le duc Aegir, le premier ministre responsable de l'insurrection des sept contre feu le père d'Edelgard et artisan de bien des atrocités, fut traduit en justice pour corruption et déchu de tous ses titres. Cela faisait partie du Grand Plan dessiné par Hubert von Vestra. Ferdinand avait évidemment questionné le conseiller sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à publiquement l'arrêter plutôt que de le faire simplement disparaître comme le marquis et le comte Varley avant lui. Hubert avait souri. Il serait bientôt dans la possibilité de « s'échapper ». Selon les plans du stratège, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de se réfugier en Hrym où il serait « attendu ». Son arrestation publique n'avait, pour seul objectif, que de montrer au monde qu'Edelgard ne savait tolérer aucune manigance de ses notables. C'était un sacrifice nécessaire de plus, songea Ferdinand. Moralement, le jeune homme n'y était pas opposé, son père étant l'une des plus grosses ordures de l'Empire et il n'avait eu de cesse de se construire en totale opposition avec tout ce que l'homme représentait… Mais les méthodes employées… Violaient son éthique. C'était un point de discorde majeure entre lui et le conseiller impérial. Comment installer les bases d'un Empire sain de toute corruption en le bâtissant sur une telle montagne de cadavres entassés dans les placards? Où était l'_honneur_? où était la _justice_ dans tout ça? Il aurait toutefois été capable de fermer les yeux pour cette fois, si Lord Arundel n'avait pas planifié sa propre mort.

Ferdinand von Aegir devait mourir. Sa mort ne servirait non pas les intérêts de la souveraine, mais ceux de cet homme de l'ombre. Il était devenu gênant. Ferdinand n'était peut-être ni aussi brillant qu'Hubert ni aussi malin que von Riegan mais il était loin, très loin, d'être idiot. Hubert avait été honnête, peut-être pour la première fois avec lui. S'il voulait avoir une chance de vivre, il devrait accepter de contraindre l'armée royale à mener l'assaut en passant par la passerelle en contrebas du bastion du grand pont. Cela entraînerait des pertes civiles inacceptables. Pour vaincre un monstre comme le prince borgne, il devait en devenir un. Et Ferdinand von Aegir n'était pas capable d'un tel avilissement. Il stationnerait donc sur le pont, prêt à donner sa vie pour épargner celle des habitants de la frontière qui avaient déjà tant souffert de la guerre.

Il signe la lettre de condoléances adressée à la fille aînée de Lord Gwendal et scelle celle-ci du sceau de son illustre maison. Elle partira dès l'aube par messager impérial. Le soupir qui s'en suit est long et tremblant. La porte des appartements ducaux s'ouvre, laissant apparaître une adolescente à la beauté presque surnaturelle. Dans d'autres circonstances, la jeune fille aurait fait un très bon mariage. Cachant sa peine derrière une expression affable, Ferdinand invite la demoiselle à s'assoir à table. Une servante semble apparaître par magie pour servir le thé mais le noble la renvoie. Il le versera lui-même. Il sourit mais la jeune fille reste stoïque. Ainsi figée dans une moue sérieuse, elle ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine.

« Odette m'a dit que tu partais demain ? Tu souhaitais me voir avant ?

Sa voix cristalline fend l'air comme la dague d'un assassin. Elle semble vouloir aller droit au but. Elle ne le sait pas encore mais son frère s'apprête à entamer la conversation la plus difficile de son existence.

\- En effet. Je souhaitais te remettre ceci. Explique-t-il après avoir versé deux tasses de thé. C'est une fragrance rare, un thé hors de prix qui apaise les nerfs du jeune homme.

Il sort une liasse de papiers du tiroir du bureau avec une infinie lenteur et la tend à sa jeune sœur.

\- Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

\- C'est un sauf-conduit pour Alphonse, Charles et toi. Tu n'as qu'à suivre le plan et tu seras en Morphis le mois prochain. Je compte sur toi.

L'ambiance change complètement. L'attitude ennuyée de l'adolescente la quitte pour se muer en quelque chose d'aussi sombre que la nuit. Sa main se refermant sur le paquet de papiers tremble imperceptiblement.

\- Un sauf-conduit ?

\- Clara, Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer mais il te faut quitter nos terres promptement. Tu disposes encore de quelques jours pour te préparer mais ne tarde pas. Emmène nos frères et suis scrupuleusement le plan. Tout se passera bien. Justifie le jeune homme.

Il ne pose pas les yeux sur sa cadette. S'il y a une personne à qui il ne peut mentir, c'est bien elle. Il n'aurait pas la force de surmonter la propre épreuve qui l'attend s'il laissait Clara l'ébranler.

\- Mais… Et nos terres ? Et notre père ? Et… Toi ? Tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? Tu nous rejoindras en Morphis ?

Clara est de haute stature et son port de tête altier la fait paraître plus âgée qu'elle ne l'est en réalité. Toutefois, en cet instant, elle a l'air d'une toute petite fille. Il fuit son regard mais il l'imagine déjà les larmes aux yeux. Après tout, son monde était sur le point de changer du tout au tout. Il ne veut rien lui cacher. Il ne veut pas lui transmettre la souffrance d'un faux espoir. Il se doit de se montrer fort. Ferdinand von Aegir ne ployait pas devant l'impératrice, il était hors de question qu'il le fasse devant sa sœur.

\- Le duché est perdu, Clara. Père sera mort avant la fin de semaine et von Arundel administrera nos terres avant la fin du mois. Je crains que je sois devenu, malgré moi, une menace pour les plans de cet homme. Notre maison est bien trop influente et notre armée bien trop précieuse pour les grands plans d'Edelgard et pour ceux d'Arundel. Père fera, à juste titre, les frais du zèle d'Hubert von Vestra tandis que je serai certainement la prochaine personne qu'Arundel décidera de faire disparaître. Le pont de Myrddin est perdu d'avance. Lorsque je ne serai plus, la maison Aegir n'aura plus d'hériter désigné. Alphonse sera nommé Duc mais ne sera que la poupée de chiffon de Lord Arundel. Je compte sur toi pour que notre frère ne fasse pas les frais de la bataille qui se joue dans l'ombre entre Arundel et Vestra.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Proteste-t-elle comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Clara, j'ai de nombreux contacts au sein de la maison Gloucester et de la maison Ordelia. Avec un peu de chance, la guerre ne durera plus et vous reviendrez bientôt en Fodlan.

Il ne sait que trop bien que sa sœur est avare en termes de signes d'affection. Mais il pose sa main sur la sienne. Heureusement, elle est est gantée. Elle ne peut donc pas en sentir la moiteur. Il repense à son enfance. Il n'avait jamais été très tendre non plus. Il fallait dire que son père avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser son héritier et ses autres enfants dépourvus d'emblème se cotoyer. Les choses avaient commencé à changer entre eux quand leur mère, la duchesse Elisabeth, était morte en couches. Quand Ferdinand avait commencé à se rapprocher de ses jeunes frères et sœurs, Alphonse était encore un petit garçon alors il n'avait pas tout compris et Charles n'était qu'un bébé. Mais, du haut de ses neuf ans, Clara n'avait jamais vraiment créé de soudain lien avec son aîné, le trouvant trop froid, trop distant, trop… Inaccessible. Elle ne l'avait jamais autant regretté qu'en cet instant. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire, tant d'instants à partager. Ferdinand n'était pas comme leur père. Les quelques moments de complicité, volés lors de bals mondains et d'escapades sur les terres du duché lui revinrent en mémoire avec la violence d'un raz-de-marée. Elle n'avait pas su apprécier ces instants à leur juste valeur. Elle aurait dû les chérir. A seize ans, elle avait passé la majorité de sa vie à se préoccuper de sa garde-robe, de sa prochaine apparition mondaine et de ces jeunes nobles prêts à tout pour jouir du privilège de danser quelques instants avec la ravissante Aegir. Le regret l'envahit avec une telle puissance qu'elle en a la nausée. Elle ne se sent pas capable de faire ce que son aîné attend d'elle. Elle ne se sent pas suffisamment forte pour devenir cette noble déchue et désargentée contrainte à l'exil avec la responsabilité de veiller sur ses jeunes frères. Elle cherche à capter l'attention de l'homme qui lui fait face. Il n'a que vingt-trois ans mais il a l'air tellement plus mature. Enfin, après ce qui lui semble être une éternité, elle plonge le regard clair qu'elle a hérité de sa mère dans celui de son frère qui a la couleur d'un vieux whiskey. Sa soyeuse chevelure encadre un visage qui n'a pas perdu une once de sa dignité. L'effroi paralyse l'adolescente. Son frère exsudait l'apaisement par tous les pores. Il marchait vers la mort sans trembler. En fait, il souriait.

\- Tu as un plan, n'est-ce pas ? L'interroge-t-elle, incapable d'imaginer un tel visage chez un condamné.

\- Tout se passera bien. Si tu suis ces instructions, tout se passera bien. Et j'ai confiance en le prince pour rendre la vie de nos gens plus agréable qu'elle le fut du temps de Père.

Son frère ne peut pas être sérieux. Le prince borgne est un monstre sanguinaire. Tout le monde le sait. Comment un tel démon pourrait-il faire mieux que leur propre père ? Et pourquoi Ferdinand ne pense-t-il qu'au bas-peuple qui vit sur leurs terres ? Ce ne sont que des fermiers, des métayers et marchands qui font vivre les greniers de l'Empire. En d'autre termes, ce ne sont que de vulgaires moins que rien. Alors que Ferdinand, lui… Lui, est important. C'était un duc en devenir et un potentiel ministre impérial.

\- Au diable nos gens ! Ferdinand ! Tu vas mourir ! Tempête-t-elle en tapant tellement fort sur la table qu'un peu de thé se répand sur le bois précieux.

\- Clara ! Rétorque le jeune homme. Sa voix de ténor résonne dans la pièce comme un coup de semonce.

\- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Il s'agit de ta vie ! Ne te comporte pas comme si tu ne valais rien ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu vaux bien plus que tous ces paysans !

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, petite sœur. Etre _noble_, ce n'est pas juste danser avec quelque damoiseau et poser langoureusement contre quelque parapet le regard tourné vers la lune. Etre _noble_ c'est prendre soin de ses gens, leur assurer une forme de prospérité et de paix et leur éviter toute souffrance inutile. Ma mort est une étape nécessaire pour mettre fin à la guerre le plus vite possible. Cela créera des dissensions internes qui mobiliseront Arundel et Vestra bien plus que de raison. Le Royaume en profitera, j'en suis sûr. La guerre est déjà perdue. Il est de mon devoir de noble de m'assurer que la famine qui guette déjà les terres des Hrym et des Bergliez ne nous atteigne pas si nous pouvons l'éviter. Il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que les jeunes gens qui travaillent actuellement dans nos champs et dans nos villages ne servent pas de pions tout juste bons à verser leur sang sur l'autel des ambitions d'un monstre comme Arundel. Une fin rapide de ce conflit est nécessaire pour cela. Ma vie compte, Clara. Ma vie _compte_. Mais j'ai une immense responsabilité envers tous ces gens. Saurais-tu crier à qui veut bien l'entendre que ma vie compte plus que celle des milliers de roturiers qui assurent le fait que tu aies de la soie pour t'habiller et de la viande dans ton assiette ? Saurais-tu faire cela et encore pouvoir te regarder dans une glace ? Saurais-tu raconter à mes neveux et mes nièces que leur oncle n'était qu'un lâche indigne de ses terres et de son titre ?

\- Je veux que tes neveux et tes nièces te connaissent. Je veux qu'ils puissent porter fièrement le nom de notre maison.

Le jeune homme se lève et contourne la table. Il sait que sa sœur n'est pas sérieuse. Il sait que l'émotion parle pour elle. Elle est consciente de ce que sa position implique. Il pose alors une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en pleurs et la presse avec douceur. Il sait pourtant pertinemment qu'aucun mot, aucun geste, ne pourra l'aider à affronter l'amère et inexorable vérité.

\- Alors tu sais que j'ai raison. A la fin de la guerre, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais un jour, tu reviendras ici même, avec tes enfants. Tu pourras leur raconter comment j'ai contribué à sauver les gens qui travailleront tout autour de toi. Peut-être même… Que ces gens eux-mêmes ne m'auront pas oublié. »

L'ombre d'un sourire passe fugacement sur le visage humide de Clara. Elle pense à ses frères. Alphonse n'a que douze ans et Charles n'a que sept ans. Dans cinq ou dix ans, se souviendront-ils de leur aîné tel que Clara s'en souviendra ? Auront-ils vraiment conscience de ce que Ferdinand von Aegir était ? Clara se fait une promesse. Elle veillera à ce que personne n'oublie l'homme qu'était son frère. Elle pose une main mouillée de larmes sur celle qui est encore sur son épaule.

Le lendemain, Clara von Aegir se lève à l'aube. Elle n'attend pas que les servantes se pressent à son chevet pour quitter ses appartements. Elle a reconnu le bruit des herses qui se lèvent. Elle descend en trombe dans le vestibule. Un domestique écarquille les yeux de voir sa jeune maîtresse en chemise de nuit au beau milieu des pièces de réception. Il ne sait visiblement pas quelle attitude tenir.

« Puis-je vous aider, Mademoiselle Clara ? Bafouille-t-il.

La jeune fille n'a même pas la force de le trouver ridicule.

\- Où est Ferdinand ? Tempête-t-elle.

\- Lord Aegir vient de partir. Nous avons fait seller Vidofnir. Il doit déjà être en train de rejoindre ses hommes.

\- Faites appeler mes frères. Je dois leur parler. »

* * *

_Voilà. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, jespère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ça (#Masochiste)._

_A la prochaine,_

_KptnZéphi_


End file.
